Promises, Promises
by spider-lin-beifong
Summary: Sokka wants a family. Lin wants a father. Sokka wants love. Lin wants closure. Watch the tales of the older Team Avatar through Lin and Sokka's eyes. I work on this story whenever I'm not in a fic week/busy because I love Sokka and I love Lin very much. Tokka and Linzin.
1. Initial Promises

Lin slammed the door behind her, entering the apartment she and her mother shared. Toph could feel Lin's frustration pounding through Lin's veins. "So, Linny, care to tell me whats going on?" Toph asked for the third time in three days.

Toph knew her twelve year old daughter more than anyone, and she knew something was wrong. She had tried asking Lin personally, and she had used her best detective skills. However, she was passing every class with flying colors (and her teachers adored her), her earthbending training was going swimmingly (Top trained Lin herself, so she would know), and she was not PMS-ing (Lin had yet to have her first period).

"No," Lin responded for the third time that week to the same question. She locked her door and immediately began doing her homework. The elder Beifong knew she could easily unlock the door and interrogate Lin, but Toph's intuition thought otherwise.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Toph used her seismic sense to try to detect who was behind the door, and grinned. "Snoozles! Come in!"

Sokka entered the flat carrying two large paper bags stuffed with take-out from Narook's. "Greetings, All Powerful Chief," he addressed Toph, put the bags on the counter, and pulled Toph in for an embrace. "What's happening in the lives of my two favorite earthbenders?" he asked, as he pushed some of the hair away from Toph's face.

Her grin faded slightly. "Lin's been coming home in some kind of a strange funk for the past few days and she won't talk to me about it. And worse, I, the Chief of Police, can't even imagine what's going through that mind of hers."

Sokka patted Toph on the back. "You want me to talk to her?" he asked softly.

"No I-" Toph started to say. Then she realized, this was probably not a bad idea. "Actually, that might be good for her. Would you mind?"

Sokka smiled. "Of course not." Then he took a cookie out of the paper bag, walked to Lin's room, and gently knocked on the door, saying "Lin, it's me. May I come in?"

The door opened, and a pair of startling green eyes peered back at him. Like her mom's. "Sure," she said, a little smile appearing on her face, as she took the cookie from Sokka's hands and began nibbling on it.

"So, how's life Lin?"

"Good," Lin responded a little too quickly.

"Lin, I may not have seismic sense like you or your mother, but I know that's not true." Sokka put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

Lin tried not talking for a moment, and then sighed. "It's just Tenzin. He's been acting really weird around me. Like, one minute he's talking a mile a minute to me and next, he's completely ignoring me. Sometimes he'll just stare at me for a whole minute or two, and then try not to talk to me! I don't know if I did something wrong or if I said something-"

Sokka let out a girlish giggle. Lin scowled at his reaction. "It's not funny Uncle Sokka!"

Sokka stifled his giggle. "Oh Lin, it's not what you think this is, I swear." Then he became slightly more serious. "Have you ever considered that maybe Tenzin likes you, and that's why he's acting so strangely?"

Lin frowned. "No, I mean that's a stupid way of telling someone they like them. I mean, why can't he just say "hey, I like you" and we could get on with our lives?"

"Maybe he's afraid of making it awkward," Sokka replied.

"Is that why you don't tell Mom you like her?"

Sokka was caught completely by surprise at the observation of one so young. "How… how did you know?"

"You just told me," Lin smirked. "Which is good because I thought you were just going to be a lily-liver about it and not admit it." Lin paused and Sokka motioned for her to tell him more. "Your heart pounds harder around her than anyone else."

Sokka sighed. "Well, there goes that secret."

Lin's face brightened. "Uncle Sokka, I have an idea."

"What, Lin?"

"If you promise to tell Mom you like her, I promise I'll tell Tenzin I like him."

"Wait… you like him back?"

Lin blushed, and smiled. "Maybe. Anyways, back to business. You've got to promise me you'll tell her."

Sokka pondered the idea. It was high time he told Toph what he felt, and he supposed tonight was as good a night as any for her to know. "I promise, Linny."

"Pinkie swear?" She asked, as she wiggled her pinkie.

Sokka laced his pinkie with hers. "Pinkie swear."

Lin grinned. "Good. Go get her, Dad."

Sokka pretended like he didn't hear her, but he turned a light shade of pink, smiled to himself, and shut the door behind him. It was about time he addressed what he felt to Toph.


	2. Sokka's Promise

"So, care to tell me what's going on with my daughter?" Toph asked.

Sokka grinned, in spite of himself. "I pinkie swore not to tell."

Toph scowled. "Liar," she said, as she earth bent Sokka's feet to the floor. "Try again."

Sokka shook his head. "Ok, I didn't promise her I wouldn't tell, but-"

Toph pushed his feel lower into the floor, not changing her expression. "I need to know if my baby girl's ok. If you're going to stand in the way of me and the information letting me know what the hell is going on, you're going to be sorry."

_She's so sexy when she's mad._ The Councilman thought to himself, gulping. _But so very, very dangerous._

He decided to push his luck. "You're going to have to guess, my dear. A Chief of Police who can't even guess what the culprit in question has on his mind is not worth their salt."

_My dear? What the hell?_ Toph asked herself, internally while maintaining her stony face. Instead of verbally responding, she pushed him further into the ground.

"Note to self, never use 'dear' to describe our esteemed Chief of Police ever again," Sokka gulped.

"You're going to tell me now," Toph said calmly, slowly lowering Sokka into the ground until his waist was nearly submerged into the stone.

"Uncle! UNCLE!" Sokka cried out as he tried to wiggle out of the Marble he was slowly becoming encased in. Toph yanked him out by his "Warrior's Wolf Tail" and held his hair causing his face to be inches from hers, waiting for an answer.

Sokka could feel her cool breath on his face- he smelled cinnamon. "Your daughter's fine- just growing up."

"Oh really?"

"She's becoming a beautiful young woman, Toph. She's just growing up into a-"

"-Goddamn teenage." Toph finished. She sighed and crumpled on the couch next to Sokka. "Damn. I was hoping that stage would wait a couple more years like I did."

Sokka chuckled inwardly to himself. "You weren't so keen on remaining the shrimp when we were kids."

"I was stupid then."

"I don't think a stupid person could have invented metalbending, Toph," Sokka said, inching ever so slightly forward.

"I was under duress. Anyone could have done it."

The esteemed Councilman scowled silently, then remembered. "Anyone?"

"Oh, no. Any earthbender. Sorry."

Sokka shrugged. "Seriously woman? How hard is it to receive a compliment?"

Toph grinned. "Don't stop, ok?"

Sokka looked at her quizzically. "Stop what?"

"Anything. Giving me compliments on my metalbending. Helping to take care of my kid. Being you."

He knew, if ever there was a time, now was it. "Toph," Sokka started. "I love... taking care of Lin with you. I love talking to you, the first metalbender in the whole world. I love the-

The phone rang. Toph answered. "Yes? Mhm. Mhm. On my way."

Toph grabbed her coat. "Emergency. Sokka, I think you'd better come too."

Sokka sighed. He'd promised Lin that he'd tell Toph. He was so close to doing it too! "How come?"

"There's evidence of bloodbending. There's no full moon."

The Councilman's eye's widened, grabbed his coat, and opened the door, allowing the Chief of Police to exit the apartment first. Tonight was going to be memorable- but not in the way he had hoped.


	3. Lin's Day Off

Lin woke up to light streaming in through the windows. _Weird,_ She thought as she rubbed her eyes. The normal wake up time was 5am sharp every morning- no exceptions. She put on her thin house robe, and went to the kitchen searching for an explanation (and possibly food). A napkin with scribbling was left on the counter.

**Dear Lin,**

**You're mom says today you get the day off. She left some money here for you.**

**When you wake up, go to air temple island. Aunt Katara will be waiting for you there.**

**Love, Uncle Sokka**

**P.S. I got you some muffins. You don't have to eat that canned fruit crap for breakfast today.**

**P.P.S. I didn't get the chance to tell her yet. BUT I WILL.**

**P.P.P.S. I told your mom I woke you up at 5 this morning. Please don't tell her otherwise. She'll kill me!**

The young earthbender sighed. "Day Off" was keyword for "There's been an emergency at the office, so I won't be home until late today". There hadn't been one of these in months. Perhaps it was nice not to be forced to train with her mom, but it always meant a life or death situation should the Chief of Police be summoned off hours. She hated that part.

She grabbed one of the muffins and sniffed it. Cinnamon. She put it back, wrinkling her nose. Her mom loved that stuff and put too much of it in everything. Lin couldn't stand it. She reached for another. She sniffed. Cranberry. Much better. She had never minded the canned fruit- in fact, it was one of her favorite canned items they had. However, she absolutely preferred the freshly baked muffins, to the daily monotony of the canned goods her mom had. Toph never had time to cook, and metalbending made it easy to open these cans- for her. Lin didn't have metalbending mastered to that kind of precision yet (she could barely move a few coins!), so it was a much more timely endeavor.

She went back into her room, grabbed her clothes, and quickly changed. As she did so, her hand fell through a new-found hole in the shirt. She sighed. Her mother didn't care what she wore, but Aunt Katara would. She would insist on Lin wearing one of Kya's frilly, itchy hand-me-downs if Aunt Katara found holes in Lin's clothes. Kya's clothes were too complicated and uncomfortable. Lin went back to her tiny closet, found a cleaner, newer, less hole-y shirt, and put it on. She grabbed her house key, locked the door, and left for the next ferry ride to Air Temple Island.

* * *

The first thing she saw on the docks was Tenzin attempting to peacefully meditate. She grinned. It looked as if he had started meditating a little too successfully, and then now he was snoozing. _Excellent._ She snuck up behind the snoring baldie, and attempted to lift him using her earthbending. "Damn it," she muttered, as she realized the dock was made of wood.

"Well, that's not a very nice thing to say to someone who was waiting for you," Tenzin said, as he got up and dusted off his robes. "I thought you'd be a little happier to see me."

Lin punched his arm.

Tenzin smiled. "That's better." She told him when they were small children (he was six and she was five) that she only punched the arms of people she liked. She never failed to give such a greeting to him. Of course, because he had taken vows of nonviolence- the first step in becoming an Air Bender- he never hit her back. He'd smile and accept Lin's token of greeting.

"So, are you airbending training today?" Lin asked. "Or just working with the spiritual mumbo jumbo?" Tenzin only had his father to teach him the art of airbending. However, he also learned lessons in the spirituality and history of the air nomads from the acolytes. Since his father _was_ the Avatar, he was often unavailable to teach Tenzin, but it allowed him to completely divulge himself into the spirituality studies.

"Spiritual Studies, Lin. Not 'mumbo jumbo'."

"Whatever." Lin looked around at the construction around her as Tenzin lead her to the main house where Katara would be waiting for them- probably with snacks. "What's all this?"

"It's for the Arrows, Lin."

"The Arrows?"

"Yeah, you know, the ones I get after mastering Air Bending.

Lin looked at him with awe. "You mastered it already?"

Tenzin blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well... no. Not yet, but I will soon! All I need is to figure out a new airbending move that my dad's never seen before."

Lin scrunched her face. "How do you make up a new move?"

"Beats me."

Tenzin held the door open for her, and the pair of them entered the kitchen. "Hello Lin!" greeted a motherly voice from the kitchen.

"Hi, Aunt Katara" Lin responded.

"I'm making those water tribe noodles you like for lunch, Lin."

"Where's Kya?"

Katara came out of the kitchen, and gave Lin a quick hug. "She's down by the Tui/La pond."

Lin made her way to the pond, and sat as Kya practiced her water bending. Kya had complete focus on the total mastery of her bending- if she was to get it before she turned eighteen, she was going to have to practice with unyielding vigor. Kya was so entranced with her practice, she hadn't even known Lin had arrived. Lin watched Kya pass the water back and forth, and even lifting her off the ground in a spiral motion- a trick only a master or near master could know. Suddenly, Lin jumped up and sprinted back to the kitchen bursting through the door.

"I know what Tenzin should do for his mastery!"


	4. The Councilman's Mission

Sokka sat on the bench, panting. Toph hadn't had any problems running the thirty blocks to the scene of the crime. She worked hours daily to maintain her physical shape, to be able to run miles and not break a sweat.

Sokka, however, did not.

Used to the taxi cabs and the subways in the city, he rarely exercised. It showed.

"Councilman, I need your eyes," she said. Even though it wasn't a secret that they were childhood friends, they were here on work,, and both of them were professionals.

"Of course, Chief," he responded, tentatively approaching the body. He turned a shade of green, but did as Toph ordered. He was the most squeamish of anyone he knew, but he was also a Councilman, elected by the people of Republic City, and it was his obligation to observe the happenings around him- including this one.

He kneeled by the body, stunned. Without touching it, he noticed, that there was in fact no bloodiness to speak of. In fact, the body was so pale, there might as well have not been any blood in the body at all. Then he noticed the limbs, contorted into nearly impossible positions.

"Toph, it's definitely bloodbending." he whispered to her.

The Chief's eyebrows scrunched together and her lips curled downwards even more. The fact that bloodbending existed was classified information. She had only ever heard of two people successfully bending the blood negatively in another human being. One of them had died over ten years ago in the asylum. This put her in an uncomfortable position.

"Councilmen," she said, loud enough so her officers could hear. "May I converse with you in private?"

Sokka looked up, surprised. "O-of course." He quickly got up, dusted his robes off, and led Toph to a corner nearby.

"Sokka," she started after using her seismic sense to determine that there was no one in ear shot. "You're to tell no one about this."

Sokka nodded his head. After realizing-again- she couldn't see him, he replied, "Of course, Toph."

"Sokka, none of my officers, except my right hand man, Lau, know what bloodbending is. I'm going to have to tell them how I know."

"Ok..."

"You do realize the implications if we're looking for a bloodbender what that means for you."

"I..." Sokka thought about it. "Err... no." He shrugged. "I know the council will have to be notified and that we're going to have to pass laws against it."

"Did Katara ever teach anyone bloodbending?"

Sokka stiffened at the name of his sister. "Katara would never teach anyone that. She vowed never to use it again after the whole Hama incident."

"Sokka, this means Katara is suspect number one. She's the only known bloodbender, and there's no way I can make up a story without her in it regarding this," Toph hissed as softly as she could.

The Councilman's heart beat quickened. "Toph!"

"I _know_ Katara didn't do it, Sokka," she responded quickly, knowing what her long time friend was thinking. "but at the very minimum, we need to take her in for questioning. The fact that I saw her bloodbending before isn't enough to incriminate her. However, it _is _enough for her to be questioned as a suspect." She paused.

"But you of all people could say that you didn't see anything!"

Toph punched him in the arm. "This is not the time for joking!" She hissed slightly louder. She lowered her voice, realizing she could have been drawing attention from the others. "I could feel what happened, ok? The way Hama was moving wasn't her own. You saw the scene, too!"

She inhaled. "The fact that I...felt... her doing it can't be ignored. Besides, being a Master Waterbender means she may have a good idea of other people with a similar skill set. We're going to need her here."

Sokka cursed inwardly.

"Look, Sokka. Go home," Toph said, softly. "Better yet, go to Katara. Don't tell her what we saw, but let her know she's going to need some solid alibis for the past two weeks."

Sokka nodded silently. Toph took the silence to be accepted. "You're going to leave. You are to get onto the ferry, paying cash only. I will tell Aang. You are not to talk to anyone else until after you're safely back in your apartment. I'm going to tell the others that you became squeamish and went home. Understand?" she asked, grabbing his shoulder. "No one is to know you were at the island.

"I understand," he said.

"Good." She let him go. "Go."

He left without another word, and after taking a large detour, making sure no one was following him, he left to get on the ferry.

It was time for him to go to Air Temple Island.

* * *

_Awkward... I had to edit this, because I, myself, ignored a key detail. TOPH IS BLIND! SHE COULDN'T HAVE SEEN KATARA BLOODBENDING. __Ugh... so anyways... __here you go_


	5. Deeper Waters

Lin sprinted to the Acolyte Training Facility and raced up the wooden stairs to the second level. After opening a few doors, and realizing they were the wrong rooms, Lin finally opened the correct door- where Tenzin was studiously examining the diagrams of the inner workings of the body's chakras- and breathily called to the young airbender, "Tenzin, I need to talk to you!"

Tenzin's head snapped to her direction and looked up, startled at her presence. She knew better than to interrupt his class.

"Tenzin, it's urgent!"

Tenzin looked to his teacher, an elderly acolyte, who nodded to him, dismissing him from class. Tenzin raced outside with Lin, who grabbed his hand and sprinted with him to the gazebo.

"Lin," Tenzin asked, wide eyed. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?' Lin asked incredulously. "No, it's what's right!"

Tenzin's face fell into a scowl, and he rolled his eyes. "Lin, if you mean to tell me you pulled me out of Spiritual Studies for something trivial, so help me I will-"

"You'll thank me later," the young earthbender interrupted. "I have an idea for your mastery!"

Tenzin sat down on the floor, crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He sighed. "Alright Lin, what is it you're thinking of?"

"You know that thing that Kya does when she bends the water around her to make this sort of water thingy that pushes her out of the water?"

Tenzin stayed silent.

Lin continued, "You can do that with air!"

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "Lin, my father already invented that. I can already do that."

Lin crossed her arms. "Show me."

"Fine." Tenzin got up, closed his eyes, focused on the air currents surrounding him, and lifted his body a little too hard off the ground. He slammed his bald head into the wooden roof, and tumbled down on top of Lin.

"OW!"

"MPF!"

"Oh, Lin, I'm so sorry," Tenzin said, blushing.

"If you're so sorry, then GET OFF OF ME!" grunted Lin as she pushed her lifelong friend off, not allowing her own blush to show. Lin could tell today was not going to be the day she fulfilled her promised to Sokka.

Speaking of the devil, Lin saw him enter the house, and shut the door behind him. "Tenzin! Uncle Sokka is here!"

Tenzin looked towards the house. "I don't see him."

"Come on, he just went into the house," Lin said, grabbing his hand.

Tenzin blushed. "Well, I'm missing Spiritual Studies, and-"

"Cut the crap, Tenzin, and come on!" Lin lead him to the house, sprinting once again.

As they reached the door, Lin jiggled the doorknob discovering it to be locked. "Damn. Tenz, do you have a key?"

Tenzin tried not to faint on the spot from the running. He swore that girl was going to be the death of him. "No, only Kya."

"Double damn." Lin tried to bend the lock (failed) and thought of another idea. "Hey! There are probaby some windows open!" Lin grabbed Tenzin's hand again, this time a little more gently, and walked around the perimeter of the house, searching for the magic opening, giving them access to the house. Eventually, the duo found one outside the kitchen.

Lin tried to climb in, but Tenzin suddenly stopped her.

"What?" Lin asked, annoyed.

Tenzin motioned for Lin to listen. Words such as "alibi", "murder", and "bloodbending" came out of the kitchen. They heard everything they needed to peak their interest. They listened harder.

"Katara, you need to stay as far out of this as you can," pleaded a voice inside.

"I can take care of myself, thanks. Besides, should anything go wrong, I'll bend my own blood. I need to help them."

Lin frowned. _What's bloodbending?_ She asked herself.

"You _need_ an alibi." said the councilman.

_An alibi? What could Aunt Katara have done wrong?_

Katara sighed. "Fine. I'll get a couple of the acolytes to vouch for me."

"Good." Sokka paused. "I have to go home now. I'm probably not supposed to be here, and I can't tell the officers I warned you of this without risking both my and Toph's jobs." Sokka sighed. "I just hope this gets resolved quickly."

A silence, followed by a jingling of keys and a rustling of a coat alerted Lin and Tenzin of Sokka's impending departure from the house. They quickly ran behind the nearby shrubs and waited as Sokka left the house and island.

Lin and Tenzin looked at each other and silently agreed on one thing. They were going to get to the bottom of this.


	6. Sokka Alone

Sokka rubbed his eyes as he turned the key to enter his apartment. Immediately he went to the newly-installed telephone and dialed the number to the Council Office before remembering that he didn't have work that day to call in sick for. He delicately hung up the phone before the intern, Phena, could answer. He walked to the living room and collapsed in the arm chair. When he had lived with Suki, she had always insisted on decorating the place with flowers, and pictures of the two of them.

It all stopped years ago when she had moved out. _It was nothing personal._ Sokka had to remind himself. _She had to find herself. _It was strange, really. When she had indeed found herself (and another man), Sokka had grown used to the idea of her not really being in his life. He accpeted the fact that she was gone, and didn't find himself all that upset.

But in the darkness of the stark apartment, he found himself longing for her. Well, not her, per say. For someone. A companion. Someone who could break up the monotony of being middle aged. Someone to look forward to meeting at home. Someone who could keep him on his toes and joke around with. Someone who knew his ins and out, and would embrace his quirks, and accept his lame attempts at jokes.

Of course he had discovered the physical embodiment of all these traits in his best friend, Toph, and had known this for quite some time, but had known better than to risk their friendship with his recent wave of amour.

Well, no... it hadn't truly been recent.

And it was a little more than just amorous feelings- he knew that. Wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone was a little more than amorous.

His brilliant blue eyes widened. When did _this_ start? He knew he had been falling for her. But love? The_ in love _type? The so-in-love-that-you-could-see-yourself-living-together-forever-and-ever type love? Was there a moment and he had forgotten it? When did this start?

He smoothed his warrior's wolf tail back. He still had the promise Lin had made him say. He had to tell Toph- it was a _pinky_ promise, after all. He knew better than to break one, especially to Lin, the next most important woman in his life after Toph. He wasn't going to ruin Toph's friendship with him, but he wasn't going to break an oath to Lin.

He fell asleep with the moonlight gently embracing him and images of Lin, Toph, and love swirling in his head.


	7. Lin Alone

The young benders sat in the silence of the gazebo once more, having silently agreed Tenzin was not going to return to Spiritual Studies that day. A single bee lulled between them. The two young minds, processing the information they'd just received, ignored the insect.

After a long silence, Tenzin was the first to speak. "My mom's not a criminal."

"I know," Lin agreed.

The silence resumed. The afternoon sun beat down upon the wooden structure. One thought ricocheted through their minds.

_What was going on?_

"She'd never hurt anyone, for any reason." Lin prompted. "Well... maybe she saved a criminal's life!"

Tenzin shook his bald, shining head. "No, that can't be it. She hasn't healed anyone outside the island in months!"

Lin thought back to cases her mom had been allowed to tell her. "Well... maybe one of the acolytes is secretly a criminal, and your mom knew it all along, and now she's going to be held accountable for housing a criminal."

"Lin, don't be ridiculous." Tenzin objected.

Lin grinned, knowing she hit one of Tenzin's (many) soft spots. "Maybe your Spiritual Studies instructor is secretly a boot-legging fiend who runs a whole operation underneath the island!"

"Lin, no." Tenzin cut her off, while attempting to maintain his patience.

Lin continued. "Maybe she killed a man who threatened to tell the police of the whereabouts of the illegal substances, and your mom saw, but didn't want to tell anyone, but another acolyte revealed the whole situation to my mom and-

"Lin, if you're not going to take this seriously, leave!" Tenzin yelled.

Lin narrowed her eyes. "Well, you're not coming up with anything!"

"I can't with all your yammering!"

Lin got up, and wiped her nose. "Fine. I'll_ leave_." She turned and headed towards the docs.

"Lin, wait! Come back!"

"Tenzin," Lin retorted as she stomped away. "Obvoiusly, you have a problem dealing with my 'yammering' so I'm going home."

Tenzin knew better than to run to her in this state. He liked having all his bones intact, thank you very much. He knew she _was_ useful when she wanted to be and that he wasn't going to solve this without her. She knew the ins and the outs of the law (due to her mother's experiences) and he recognized that solving this without her was going to be next to impossible. He was awful at interrogating people, and he knew he didn't pick up on context clues the way she did. Additionally, he lacked her most valuable asset in investigating- her seismic lie detector.

But there was no way he was going to apologize to her.

And there was no way he was going to risk bodily harm by approaching her and _not_ apologizing.

He sighed and sat in the middle of the gazebo, asking for the spirits' help. Without Lin, he was going to need it.

* * *

Lin buried her head in her hands on the ferry home. _Ugh _She thought to herself. _ Ruining everything was NOT on today's agenda._

As the ferry approached closer to home, she toyed with the space earth bracelet Sokka had given her (matching her mother's) and prayed that he wouldn't ask whether she held up her part of the bargain.

She looked towards Air Temple Island, as it slowly shrank in the distance.


	8. Sokka Needed Lin Protected

Sokka was pushed to the ground by an all too familiar force. The Chief of Police stood over his lying figure.

"OW! ...Toph?" Sokka groaned, surprised, but still groggy.

"I did knock, and try to wake you without physical force."

Sokka stood up and dusted himself off. "Aren't we a little old for this?"

Toph ignored his question. "Sokka, I need you to look after Lin. At least for tonight and tomorrow."

"What's with the urgency?"

"Emergency at work."

Sokka's eyes widened. "Bloodbending?"

"Yeah. One of the victims was the young daughter of one of my officers- Saikhan. Lin needs to be looked after."

Sokka immediately grabbed for his suitcase- and headed to his closet. "I'll get my things."

Ten minutes later, he appeared, ready to leave with Toph. He grabbed his coat, and they silently made their way into the darkness headed for the Chief's apartment.

* * *

Lin woke to the nearly silent closing of the apartment door. One muffled sets of footsteps entered the kitchen.

Her mother was home.

She opened the door and to her surprise, the Councilman stood there with his suitcase.

She ran to the unsuspecting councilman, and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Lin," Sokka chuckled. "I didn't know you were still awake."

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"Still at work. She'll be there a while."

Lin frowned. "That bad?"

Sokka's face fell. He knew she knew. "Yeah, Lin. It is."

Lin looked down at the floor. "Alright." Suddenly, she remembered her promise. "Uncle Sokka, what's the deal between you and Mom now?"

The councilman rubbed his signature warrior's wolf tail. "Well... it's kind of... well, nothing's changed at all, to be honest. I _tried_ telling her once, but then she got the call about the bloo-... about the case which she's working on now, actually.

Lin looked up, curious. "What's the case?"

Sokka tugged on his collar. If her "persuasion" skills were anything like her mother's, he was done for. "Lin, I'm not sure I'm allowed to say."

Lin's eyebrows furrowed. "Alright, fine. Do I get three questions?"

"Depends on the question."

Lin groaned. "Fine. 1. How dangerous is it? Scale of one to ten- One being a bowl of Narooks noodles was spilled on a rich, angry customer, ten being the complete obliteration of the city."

"To be honest, I'm not so sure, Lin." He thought about the potential damage an unstoppable, unknown bloodbender could be. It had the potential to be a ten, but since there were few victims so far, and the case was brand new, it wasn't too awful... yet. "It's probably a six or a seven now, but it could be an eight or a nine."

Lin whistled. "Alright, next question. Does it have anything to do with your visit to Air Temple Island?"

Sokka turned to the young girl, shocked. "How... how did you know I was there?"

"I have my ways."

"... you weren't supposed to know I was there."

"I won't tell, if you don't."

Sokka sighed. "Fine. Yes, it does have to do with my visit to Air Temple Island."

Lin thought hard about her next question, knowing he'd probably shoo her to bed after it was asked. "What role does Aunt Katara have to play in this?"

Sokka swore inwardly. This child was going to be the death of him. "Not allowed to say."

"WHAT? That's not FAIR!"

"Government secret."

"But Mom tells me everything," Lin lied. "Besides you owe me for not following through with your pinkie promise."

Sokka sat down on one of the wooden chairs in the kitchen table- decor he'd helped the Beifongs pick out. "Did you go through with yours, Lin?"

Lin sighed. "No. I just made things worse."

Sokka pulled up a chair, allowing the young earthbender to sit. She did so. "Lin, what happened? Did you tell him?"

"No. I just... well I wasn't _making_ fun of him. I just wanted to..." She yawned. "Well it was a stupid argument, and he blew off the handle."

"Well, I'm sorr-"

"You never answered my question," she interrupted.

Sokka sighed. Like her mother, Lin wasn't one who wanted pity. Sokka knew better. "Ask a different question, Lin."

Lin furrowed her brow in concentration. Then, after a few seconds, looked up. "Is Aunt Katara a criminal?"

Sokka hugged Lin. "No, of course not."

Lin grinned in his arms. "Good." She let him go, went to the bedroom door, and stood there. "You _are_ going to fulfill your promise eventually, right?"

Sokka nodded.

"Good. I don't want you becoming a lily-liver."

Sokka grinned. "What about you, eh?"

"You just focus on becoming my dad. I'll worry about Tenzin."

She shut the door behind her, got to bed, and wrapped the blankets around her.

* * *

Sokka found a blanket in the linen closet, neatly folded exactly where he had left it the last time he looked after Lin. Sure, it was dusty- no one else stayed at the Beifong residence. There wasn't enough room.

Moreover, Toph didn't really trust anyone else in her house. Not to say she cared if people broke things- she didn't own anything too breakable, and anything that could be broken could be replaced.

It was more of a statement on who she allowed inside her life. She wasn't standoff-ish, but she didn't trust too many people.

Sokka shook the blanket a few times, getting rid of the dust that had appeared, swearing he was going to wash all the blankets in that closet.

He snuggled onto the couch in the quaint living room, realizing just how uncomfortable the furniture really was. The lumps made it impossible to get comfortable. He shifted around, trying to find a position which would allow him to sleep. He thought about going into Toph's bed and sleeping there.

Suddenly the idea seemed that much more appealing. It would probably smell like Toph. It would be much more comfortable. It would squeak less.

But then he would be sleeping, in Toph's bed.

He groaned, as he shifted in the couch one last time. He realized he had never actually entered her bedroom before. It had never been necessary for him to do so. In reality, he had no idea what it was like in there. Did she keep momentos in there? Was her bedroom neat or messy? What color was it? Would it even matter to her?

Giving up on the idea that he could sleep on the couch, he lowered himself to the ground and slept there. He wasn't going to go there without her permission.


	9. Soufflés and Discoveries

The scent of meat... and something else that Lin didn't recognize tantalizing her nose. She yawned as she put on her mom's house robe, and went to the kitchen to determine exactly what the Councilman had prepared. "Uncle Sokka, what is that?" she asked as she pointed to two small dishes he was putting in the (now sparkling clean!) oven.

Sokka grinned. There was a thing or two he could teach this girl about cooking. Toph was (naturally) awful at it, so he knew good food wasn't really something Lin was used to. "I learned a trick or two while staying with the Fire Nation Embassy before they became part of the Republic," he responded as he raised the (still cold!) oven door. It was apparent that Toph had never cared about the type of cooking appliances she owned- true, she didn't need them. "They call this a soufflé." He turned to the groggy teen. "Usually they put gopher bear meat into them, but personally, I think seal jerky gives it a nice salty flavor. It'll still be about thirty minutes before it's done."

Lin nodded, and turned back to her room to get changed. "Uncle Sokka," she called to him. "I'm going to practice my earthbending in the park across the street." She got changed and left the apartment. "I'll be back in thirty minutes!"

"See you then Lin. Don't be late or I'll be late to my council meeting!" Sokka called to the already shut door. He opened the window as Lin went to the local park. The park still wasn't properly christened; no one could decide on a formal name for it. Therefore, the general public just called it The Park, since it was the only one so far the city had.

_It's a shame really,_ Sokka thought to himself. _Toph has the best view of the most beautiful part of the city, and she has no idea-_ He shook his head. The Chief of Police didn't know what she was missing.

From the opened window, Sokka watched, perhaps with a little envy as Lin lifted the earth. He stood in awe of just how much power the young girl had. Just like her mother. Lin had that same determination in her eyes, that same focus, that same drive that Toph had at that age. Perhaps even more so. Yes, her power wasn't quite as strong as her mother, the inventor of metal bending, but Lin's aim was more precise and her bending had finesse.

He decided if he could choose what element to bend, it would definitely be earth.

Sokka smiled softly, and went to the bathroom to shave. He still had a good twenty minutes before the soufflés were cooked and he had to keep a polished appearance on the council.

Suddenly a familiar cry resounded from the window. "You're not getting away!" followed by a thud, and an unfamiliar groan. Sokka sprinted towards the window discovering a man captured in an upward-facing earth cone with Lin standing proudly next to it.

"LIN! What happened!? Are you alright?" Sokka called out frantically through the window. Lin didn't respond, not hearing his question.

Sokka wiped the shaving cream off his face and ran to the park where Lin was chatting with the Police force on the scene. "Lin, are you ok?" Sokka asked, brushing off some of the dirt on her face.

"You've got some daughter there," responded one of the older officers, as he shook the Councilman's hand.

"Well... umm..." stammered Sokka.

The officer continued. "She stopped Yin here, one of the most renowned pickpockets." He patted the earth cone. Yin groaned again.

Lin's grin widened. "Yeah, dad," she nudged the Councilman. "I saw him taking this watch from some old lady." She held up the watch.

"You idiot," yelled one of the senior officers from behind Sokka. "That's Chief Beifong's daughter."

The younger officer's eye's widened. "Is this _your_ daughter?"

Sokka's stammer worsened, "Well... erm... biologically we're not exactly _related... _not by _blood_"

The older officer stepped forward, and shoved the other officer aside. "Sond, please stop. This is Councilman Sokka. _The _Councilman Sokka." The officer shook Sokka's hand. "We met at the crime scene yesterday, remember?"

Sokka nodded, not willing to admit he did not remember this particular face at the crime scene. The day had been such a blur, he wouldn't have remembered anyone's faces besides Toph's and his own.

The younger officer's jaw dropped. "..._the_ Councilman Sokka? It's an _honor_ sir! I'm so honored to have met you and-

"Please excuse my young colleague," The other officer apoligized. "Sond! Lock him up and put him in the Satomoile."The younger's face fell, but he took out his handcuffs, and enclosed the offender's hands after removing the earth cone Lin had set in place. He retreated to the Satomobile as the older officer continued to apologize for the younger's behavior.

"Really, it's no problem," shrugged Sokka, trying not to smile at the younger officer's enthusiasm to have met the Councilman. "Lin may not be my biological daughter, but I love her as my own. If I had one, I'd want one just like her."

The officer lowered his voice. "Councilman, we just took your sister into custody today for the suspected bloodbending. Let me assure you, we're doing the best we can to release her as fast as we can."

Sokka nodded. "That's good to hear, sir."

Lin's eyes widened, as she almost yelled, "Bloodbending?! I thought that was an old _myth_ that-"

"Lin, not now," the Councilman interrupted. The older officer tipped his helmet towards Lin, almost forgetting she was there. "Missy, I expect to see you here in a few years. We could use people like you." He turned and joined his other officer in the police vehicle.

Lin beamed, not only with her work apprehending a criminal, but also with her work as detective, discovering the subject of her mom's case. Sokka rushed her out of the park, and didn't resume the conversation until they were both safely in the apartment, with the door locked.


	10. The Badgering of a Thirteen Year Old

Sokka closed the door behind him, detecting that perhaps he had overcooked his precious souffles. He raced to to oven, cursing. As he did so, Lin's mind whirred with the new information she had just gathered._ Bloodbending. _She had the missing piece. Although as far as she was concerned, bloodbending had only been mentioned as a dangerous theory, it could be the missing link. The police had discovered... someone... had been bloodbent upon and... someone... a waterbender! had to be the one responsible. It would have to be someone with considerable mastery, someone who was dedicated and powerful.

Aunt Katara.

This was how she played in! She was the missing link!

At least to the police, anyways. There was no WAY Aunt Katara could possibly kill anyone.

Sokka pulled out the souffles, a little well-done for his taste, and placed them on the table.

"Sokka, is Aunt Katara-"

"No Lin, Katara's not a killer."

"The answer to a question I didn't ask. Anyways, is Aunt Katara a bloodbender?"

"Thats classified."

Lin frowned.

Sokka quickly changed the subject. "Lin, is there a clock in this house?"

Lin thought for a moment. "I have a watch, but I don't know where it went. I don't even know if it still works."

"The souffles are still hot- too hot. Go find it.

Lin groaned, but did as she was told, coming back two minutes later with a beautiful, diamond-encrusted, silver watch- one that obviously, she'd never wear.

Sokka examined the jewlery. "Where'd you get this?"

"Mom. She said she'd never need it."

He turned it over discovering the time. "Spirits, Lin! We're going to be late to school!"

Sokka went to grab his coat and Lin attempted to do the same. "No, Lin, you finish that souffle."

Lin did as she was told, quickly and greedily. It was delicious. It was almost a shame she had to rush the sensation of the eggs and the seal jerky out of her taste buds and down her throat. Sokka escorted her to school quickly and apologized to the teacher personally for arriving late. After discovering he was one of the city's councilmen, she quickly ripped the tardy slip, assuring him that they shouldn't be in trouble. After all, they were only a few (twenty) minutes late.

* * *

Sokka returned to the apartment. The council was still on recess, and he needed to clean the mess he had made in Toph's kitchen. After doing so, he picked up the watch again, wondering who it could be from. It was obviously not something for either Toph's of Lin's taste. Sokka delicately examined the engravings. Emeralds circled a delicate, heart-shaped carving with Toph's name on the inside of the timepiece in calligraphy. His eyebrows knotted into the center of his forehead, as he pursed his lips. Whoever it was that gave her the watch obviously knew nothing about the Chief of Police, or didn't care to think that a blind person would have no need for a wristwatch.

Suddenly, the glass covering the timepiece swung open. Sokka marveled at the ingenuity. Of course Toph wouldn't be able to see the time- she could FEEL it with her very fingers! He brought the watch closer and stared intently, searching for the action/button that had allowed the glass to open. He found it at the side of the watch, next to the knob that swung the minute hand forwards and backwards.

As Sokka examined the artistry, a five-foot-six hunk of metal swung the door open, and crashed onto the couch, toppling the unsuspecting councilman.

WHAT THE HELL-

TOPH, WHEN DID YOU-

SOKKA?!

The Chief of Police scrambled to get up. She brushed herself off, and cleared her throat, blushing slightly. "Er... sorry about that."

"Well, that's one hell of a way to make an entrance," Sokka smiled.

"Oh shut up," she grinned lightly punching him in the arm.

Some things never changed.

"I'm assuming Lin's already in school."

"Yep, I took her."

"Damn. I was hoping to make it home with enough time to-" She paused to yawn. "-see her." Toph removed the metal armor, revealing a tanktop and shorts, and sat on the couch. Sokka tried not to ogle at her well-toned body. Years of constant physical training and police work did her body wonders. "Don't come too close, I probably reek."

She yawned again, as Sokka ignored her request. Sokka put a hand on her shoulder. "How's Katara?"

"Her? Oh, she's fine. We let her go right before I left.

"Already?"

"Yeah, those air acolytes gave some pretty strong alibis. We're going to need her help, but now Katara's barely a suspect."

"Barely. As in, still a suspect."

"Well, seeing as we have no other suspect, we can't rule her out just yet. We also can't completely rely on just the acolytes for her alibis. Conflict of interest, y'know." She yawned again. "Spirits, I'm tired. Sokka, I'm going to bed."

Sokka let her retire, as continued looking at her from the back. Though she was dragging her feet and obviously exhausted, she still held her broad shoulders high, though her muscular arms dangled at her sides. He also couldn't help noticing her voluptuous, firm buttox which was so little shown underneath all that armor, but with the shorts was suddenly revealed to him. She turned the corner, and seeing as Sokka had no one there to look at anymore, also turned, mentally willing himself to stop thinking of her body, and failing miserably.

Assuming she'd be hungry when she woke up, he headed out to the market to purchase fresh goods. She deserved a fresh dinner after all the nights of canned garbage she put herself (and Lin) through. He was going to give them a feast.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry! This chapter needed some editing, so if you get the email about this particular chapter twice, that's why. My bad!


	11. Clandestine Dispatches

"Lin, where _were_ you?" The young Beifong's best friend, Tenzin, whispered into Lin's ear. "You're _LATE!"_

"Fighting crime with Uncle Sokka," Lin replied smugly. "I caught a pickpocket today," she said, smiling.

Tenzin gasped. "No WAY!"

"No talking!" the teacher reminded her class. Ms. Xing was hesitant to reprimand Tenzin outright, one: because he rarely caused trouble anyways, two: his father _was_ the Avatar.

Lin pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling a note describing briefly that morning's events.

Lin passed it to Tenzin. His bright eyes widened as she skimmed through the note. "Bloodbending?" he mouthed.

Lin nodded. She scribbled onto a piece of scrap paper, as Ms, Xing paced through the room continuing her mathematics lesson. Neither preteen payed attention to it. Lin covertly passed the note and Tenzin less than covertly began to read it. **_The police thinks your mom is a bloodbender, since she's a master waterbender and the only known bloodbender to exist besides Hama who died years ago._ _Anyways, thats classified so I'm not supposed to know that, but good news, your mom should be out of jail soon._**

Tenzin began scribbling another note, obviously much longer than the one Lin had written to him. However, before he could finished, the note was ripped from underneath his pencil, and Ms. Xing began to read. Her face turned from annoyed, to complete consternation. "Lin, Tenzin, see me after class."

Lin groaned inwardly. She _knew_ that she wasn't supposed to know this information, but she thought it would be safe to let Tenzin know his mom was returning home soon. However, thanks to Tenzin's carelessness, this mission was no longer classified. She may have even spilled key police information, causing the whole investigation to become public. Her mother was going to kill her!


	12. Gripings and Groceries

Sokka once again entered the apartment, this time arms filled with groceries to prepare the Beifong women some fresh food. "Who is it?" murmured a groggy voice from inside the bedroom.

"It's me, Toph," replied Sokka, yelling from the kitchen. "I brought groceries."

"You really don't have to do that," the policewoman replied, still yelling from her room.

"Do what?" replied Sokka, as he proceeded to chop the bok choy he had purchased in the market.

"Constantly buy us food. You know we have cans of soup and vegetables and fruits all in the cupboard."

"They won't go to waste," Sokka answered, piling his findings from the day's trip to the market place. There had been some wonderful deals on produce and meat that day, and he couldn't help but buy nearly half of it. However, he wasn't going to waste it at all.

Toph emerged from the bedroom, now in a cleaner tank top and shorts- she had obviously freshened up when Sokka had been gone. "It's not about that, Sokka."

"Then what is it?"

"I-" Toph stopped herself. "We can friggin' take care of ourselves you know."

"I know that," Sokka replied, continuing to chop more vegetables.

"We don't need a Goddamn babysitter, or a dietician."

Sokka chuckled. "Have you ever considered that maybe I like cooking for you?"

Toph punched the councilman's arm lightly. "You're turning into a sap."

Sokka nodded, recognizing that attempting to refute that statement was futile, particularly with Toph "The Rock" Beifong. She was unyielding and stubborn, earning her nickname at the workplace "Stonewall". He gingerly placed the chopped onions into an already-oiled pan and began stirring. The aroma of caramelizing onions wafted through the apartment.

"Whatcha makin'?"

"Stir Fry"

"Stir-fried what?"

"Stir-fried cowpig. It was on sale."

"Smells like vegetables to me."

Sokka rolled his eyes, and softly chuckled. "Onions, Toph. You have to fry the onions before adding the meat and other vegetables." He paused as he added the cowpig, stirring, making sure the meat browned evenly. Toph sat on the counter next to Sokka, occasionally sniffing and smiling in approval.

"You're quiet today. Got something on your mind?"

Sokka closed his eyes. "Yeah, I do." He continued stirring. "Toph, I'm retiring from the council."

"You're... what?" Toph asked incredulously.

"Oh not now," Sokka amended. "In reality, not for a while. But within the next couple of years, if the council can get well-established and another water tribe representative can be found, I'd like to retire."

"What the hell..." commented Toph, lightly, putting her arm around his shoulder. "What's gotten into you?"

The councilman added the already-chopped vegetables, causing the pan to hiss slightly. "I'm getting old, Toph," Sokka admitted. He shook the pan to loosen any stuck particles from the bottom of the pan "I... I'd like to retire, stay home, find a wife, raise a family, y'know?"

"Look at you getting all domestic!" Toph sniggered.

"I'm serious!" Sokka asserted, taking their lunch off the stove. "I've been alone for a very long time, and watching you and Lin together as a family... I can't help but wanting it too."

Toph's expression changed dramatically. "Really?"

"Yeah," Sokka trailed off, closing his eyes. He turned to face Toph. "It's all I've wanted is a-"

Toph dramatically grabbed Sokka's cheeks and yanked his face towards her, planting her lips on his chin. Sokka stood there in utter surprise, as Toph released his cheeks to wipe her own lips. "Damn... I missed."

Sokka looked into the non-seeing eyes of the woman who had kissed him, blushing ever so slightly.. "Toph," he chuckled, shaking his head, not entirely sure what would be appropriate to say- not sure what words he could use to describe the rising sense of joy flooding his entire being.

Toph reddened. "Sokka, I don't want any of your damn explanations if that meant nothing to you. I don't need it and-"

This time it was Sokka's turn to interrupt. Making sure not to miss, he lightly put his lips on hers, waiting for Toph's reciprocation.

After her initial shock, Toph closed her eyes (even though she didn't need to) and her lips softened on Sokka's. Sokka slowly, gingerly wrapped his arms around her (surprisingly small) waist, and Toph's right hand cupped his chiseled cheekbone.

The phone rang.

Sokka pulled away, to Toph's dismay. Toph responded by grabbing his shirt. "Kiss me again."

Sokka kissed her cheek. "What if it's work?"

Toph groaned. As she stomped away from Sokka, she yelled, "We're picking this up where we left off!"

Sokka grinned, responding he'd be more than happy to.

Toph picked up the earpiece and spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

Her face fell as she nodded a few times. "Mhm... mhm. Lin?" The Chief of Police frowned. "Of course, I'll be there. Thank you." She hung up the phone a little too forcefully, grabbing her coat. "Sokka, I need to go to the school. Apparently Lin's in trouble but they won't tell me why."

"Our Lin?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah. I'm probably going to have to apologize to whoever's ass Lin kicked _this_ time." Toph opened the door. She paused, waiting for something. "Aren't you coming?"

Sokka scrambled to grab his coat, as once again, he left the apartment at Toph's side. He grabbed Toph's arm. "What about lunch?"

Toph's stomach growled on cue. "Well... I suppose we can take it with us, and eat on the way."

"As we walk to Lin's school."

"Normally, people take a satocab to get there. I suppose we could try that today."

Sokka nodded as he grabbed both their lunches and headed out the door, attempting to keep pace with the ever-moving Ms. Beifong.


	13. Classified Conversation

Bea Xing pushed up her glasses from the brim of her nose, as she saw the two adults approach her, causing some of the kids on the playground to scatter from her classroom window. All the children were so joyfully running across the yard, throwing each other balls and giggling amongst themselves.

All excepting the two children in front of her. Lin Beifong's shaking hands were cradling her little head as she whispered to herself "Mom is gonna kill me" repetitively. Tenzin stared out the window, wanting to be anywhere but inside, particularly on this lovely day. Their note-passing crime would not typically be raised to the attention of their respective parents (Bea had to admit, note-passing would never result in calling their parents. She was rather lenient when it came to chastising the children- she loved children and often felt terrible having to reprimand any of the children- but mentions of bloodbending were serious. Additionally, if they were real... she had a lot more to worry about than she had previously thought.

Lin looked outside, noticing her mother walking alongside Sokka. Sokka waved and winked at the pair of morose children within the nearly-empty classroom. Tenzin returned the wave, but Lin buried her head deeper into her hands. The Councilman and the Chief of Police walked into the brightly-colored classroom and introduced themselves (even though Sokka had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Xing earlier that day when bringing Lin late to school).

"Councilman Sokka! A pleasure to see you again." Ms. Bea warmly greeted him, extending her hand. Sokka returned the greeting.

"Chief Toph Beifong, at your service," greeted the Chief of Police as warmly as she could under the circumstances.

"Councilman Sokka, I hate to have to ask you this, but can you take the children outside the classroom and wait with them?"

"Anything you would like to tell me, Sokka and my child can hear as well," retorted the Chief.

"Yeah, Sokka's my dad!"

The Councilman loosened his tie, as he stammered, "Well, I'm not Lin's biological father, but er... I take care of her sometimes... and... erm..."

"Sir, please?" Ms. Xing asked, almost pleaded.

Sokka sighed. "Of course." He dusted his coat and led both Lin and Tenzin outside the door.

"Oh, and if one of Tenzin's parents comes, can you tell them to wait with you outside the classroom?"

Sokka nodded, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for whatever trouble Lin may have caused." Toph apologized. "Which kid was it this time?"

"This time?"

"Yeah, which kid am I going to have to force Lin to apologize to?"

"...Er, ma'am, I don't think you quite understand." Ms. Xing shook her head as she pushed her glasses up again.

"Yeah, I think I do," Toph commented. "Lin has that fiery Beifong blood in her, and sometimes she has to let it out on someone. I understand." Toph explained. "Now -whose parents am I going to have to apologize for-"

"Ms. Beifong," Ms. Xing interrupted as politely as she could. "Lin hasn't hurt anybody."

Toph sighed in relief. "Good!"

"However," Ms. Xing continued. "I think you should take a look at this." She handed the notes to the Chief.

Toph tried not to sound sarcastic as she replied, "Ms. Xing, I'm afraid I can't _look_ at anything." Toph pointed at her unseeing eyes. "I can't _see_ anything."

Ms. Xing gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot! It's just that... it's hard to remember your blind and-"

Ms. Xing interrupted herself by coughing uncomfortably in an attempt to regain her lost composure. Once composed, she continued. "Would you mind if I read you the notes, your daughter and Tenzin passed during class?

"Do I have a choice?" Toph asked.

Ms. Xing began to read aloud, and Toph's jaw almost visibly dropped. In Ms. Xing's hands were most of the details of the most recent bloodbending case- from the fact that there was a bloodbender on the loose to Katara's being a subject. Toph groaned after Ms. Xing read the notes aloud._ How did Lin even know this? _

Toph coughed uncomfortably. "Ms Xing I'm so sorry Lin's passing notes in class with that kind of material- I understand that-"

"-I know who did this,"

"Well, I think we all know who passed the note."

"No," Ms. Xing nearly whispered. "I know who you're looking for."

Toph blinked rapidly, startled. "What?"

Ms. Xing looked out the window, then back to Toph, whispering almost inaudibly, "His name's Yakone. I... I can't tell you anymore than that."

Toph slowly stood up. "You mean to tell me tha-"

"I can't tell you anymore." Ms. Xing looked down. "I hope it helps though. He's a bad man. He needs to be stopped."

"Is my daughter in trouble?" Toph asked, almost as an afterthought- her mind still racing from (finally!) a lead.

Ms. Bea shook her head. "I'm only going to give them a lunch detention for the subject matter."

"Thank you," said Toph, as she quickly walked out the door, into the hallway. She needed to go back to the police station at once.


End file.
